


04. simple tasks

by hedonists



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonists/pseuds/hedonists
Summary: any reason is a good reason to be close to one another, but an unreasonably complicated necklace clasp is always welcomed, too.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Kudos: 27





	04. simple tasks

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, O, doyoung is gonna fuck.

"can you come here," he says, already sort of frustrated in tone. "i can't get this damn necklace on"

she of course walks over, how difficult could it really be anyways? doyoung tends to rush things because he has no patience so it's unsurprising that he can't even get a necklace clasp closed after trying for all of two whole seconds. he's a bit of a quitter, she thinks to herself as she gently pinches the metal clasps from his manicured fingers, not when it matters, but for the little stuff? definitely.

"yeah i'll get it," she replies from behind him while also realizing that the height difference might make her mission of saving the scenario a bit more difficult than she had originally anticipated going into it. doyoung being quite a bit taller than her, she fumbles with a good reach for a short while before sort of huffing and asking if he can sit down somewhere so she can finish her task. he walks over to wooden table set up right next to the small kitchenette in the room where he's getting ready. he thinks the place reeks of instant ramen and maybe a tiny bit of mildew but she insists that he's just being dramatic. doyoung _always_ has something to say about something, after all. he finally leans his behind against it which shortens him just enough for her to get back to work. she's carefully fingering the clasp, trying to use her fingernail to keep it pried open long enough to get it around his neck, and then attached to the other end, but it's quite difficult to work with after all and the chain being as short as it is - it's not the easiest mission. why does a necklace of all things have to be so hard, she thinks to herself while sighing, and doyoung snorts to himself, "i told you, i _know_ you thought i was just being pissy, too"

"it can be both things" she replies, once again prying the clasp open and attempting to wrap it around his neck for what is now, the fifth time.

if she's honest, it might be going better if her eyes weren't permanently glued to his collarbones the entire time she were making these attempts at jewelry fixing. she won't be honest with him though, only herself, and his collarbones do look _quite_ good in his over sized sweater - only slightly pulled to the left and the front a bit in a way that _so_ much is exposed...but not quite enough. it's never enough. especially not with doyoung. she leans in closer this time, closer to his ear, his neck, his shoulders, to grant herself more space to work with the damn chain. she sighs, and groans, and whispers a few expletives here or there, cursing at the piece of jewelry as if to bully it into submission, but the chain isn't what she finds to be falling into submission to her.

the goosebumps on doyoung's neck, the way the tiny hairs are standing up - the way she glances down and notices that they're not the only thing standing at attention. _oh._ that's unexpected. something about a beautiful woman cursing at a necklace that does it for him? or maybe the proximity?

seems like a good time to see what we can get away with, then.

she reaches around his neck again, this time brushing her fingers against the skin that's already raised on his neck and she might see a twitch catch her eyes but it might also just be wishful thinking. she leans down again, face level with his from behind and she smiles - he can't see it, but he'll hear it. "mmm, it's so _hard_ ," she says and he immediately turns his head and cuts her off, "what? no it's not"

"well obviously it is, you asked me to do it because you couldn't!" she replies, pulling away and standing up to look down at him. their eyes meet and she watches the way doyoung realizes he's telling on himself more than anything else.

but remember that thing about doyoung having no patience?

he stands up fast, grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her so that she is against the table edge, and keeps pushing until she sits atop it - presses himself between her legs and one hand meets table while the other quickly finds its way to her face, along her neck, and fingers tangled in hair. doyoung's mouth presses hard against hers, teeth meeting her bottom lip. it all happens so fast it's a bit of a whirlwind of feelings - mostly of the physical kind. doyoung drags his mouth back from hers only long enough to whisper something about "you know what you do" but it's so fast and breathy it ends up being more or less incoherent mumbling just before he presses his mouth against hers again. 

"people are just out the door," she manages to whisper with the short amount of time she's able to steal away from his needy mouth. "i don't care" he answers just as quickly as she says it.

of course he doesn't. it's only all of their friends and colleagues. the door isn't even _locked_.

but doyoung is already unbuttoning his pants like it's some kind of race against time (although, suppose it is), and pulling hard at the button to her pants once he has his loosened up enough. she enjoys making him like this. it's not the first time she's gotten him this hot this quickly in a space where it's absolutely _not_ even remotely acceptable.

but it certainly doesn't get boring.

"up" he demands, and he's already pulling her jeans down her legs before she pulls herself off the edge of the table. "in a hurry?" she chuckles, but doyoung's eyes lock onto hers and she sees that this is a dead serious situation to him. she thinks he's funny because it always is to him. everything is always dead serious to doyoung, what's new.

however, doyoung knows the quickest, easiest way to get her to stop talking shit, and it's as simple as how he pulls her forward a bit more on the wooden edge only to push into her hard back the way she had just come. fingernails digging into his clothed shoulder, the sweater also soaking up her throaty groan.

"shh," he says, pulling back and forth - not quickly, but long. "you don't want anyone to hear, right?" he grins, whispering into her ear. she doesn't respond. she can't. she knows that if she opens her mouth, nothing important will come out and it certainly won't be volume controlled. it's all sweater balled into her fists and the occasional _deep_ inhale or exhale when he gets that particular angle.

they know they don't have time, though, doyoung especially. technically on the clock, maybe? he speeds up the motions, and they both consider the sound of the table banging up against the wall every now and then, but it's not consistent enough so maybe it won't alarm the neighbors. "ah, _fuck_ " is the first series of sounds out of his mouth before he dips his head down, both palms planted firmly on the table on either side of her, "i'm-"

but it's just a groan, his hips snapping a few times, and her head falling back with eyes tightly shut. her chest heaves as she slowly allows herself to experience sight again, but it's bright and the stars flicker in her vision from having them closed so tightly. she looks down to him - still in place, shoulders rising and falling with his breaths but he looks up knowing she's looking at him and he smiles, sighs, and drops his head again.

"don't touch my neck," he huffs, sort of laughing. she knows he's being cute, but also that he's serious. i mean, _obviously_ he's serious. 

"noted"


End file.
